Operating Systems Wiki
Welcome to the Operating Systems Wiki The three operating systems in the World of Computing. Overview of Operating Systems In the world of computing there are three major operating systems in wide use. These systems are Linux, Windows, and iOS by Apple. The major two competitors in the market are Windows and Mac. These are the two operating systems that people typically purchase. Linux is in a class of its own because it is free and typically doesn’t come pre-installed on a computer. This can only happen when someone has built the computer and pre-installed it for you on the computer that you purchased. Windows 10 Windows 10 is the platform that is compatible with most of the software and applications that are developed. It is also the most popular operating system for a lot games played on computers. However there are some cons to this platform. One of the cons is a virus problem and you may need to have antivirus software on your computer, it also has poor security, and poor technical support compared to Mac. Windows also runs very slow and it may take time to preform functions while running the operating system on your computer. This is also one of the cheaper costing operating systems and you can get it for hundreds of dollars. Apple iOS Apple iOS known as "Mac" or "iOS" is another form of an operating system. And unlike Windows this operating system has fewer virus problems. That is one of the positives about owning and operating on a Mac. They are also more reliable and they have less system crashes. One of the cons to a Mac is the fact that the computer and software can be quite costly. Some people do not like the fact that Apple is a closed system, which means you must buy it directly from Apple. This is also a con and it shows why things are so expensive. It also has a compatibility issue with programs and software. This is why most users put a parallels program or a partition. Parallels and partitions will allow you to put a Windows operating system on a Mac. As a result your software can work on the Windows system when it does not work on your Mac. Having your Windows Operating systems on your Mac can be helpful especially when you are a student in school. Most of the homework, projects, and other items sent between students is opened easier through Windows, this is mainly because most school systems have Windows computers. A few newer colleges do have Mac computers but another problem with that is most people do not know how to work a Mac. The majority of people have grown up using a Windows operating system. Mac has a much better customer service than Windows or Linux. Linux Linux has pros just as well as the other operating systems and the biggest pro of all is the fact that it is open source, in other words free. Linux can also be designed to fit the user and create a software fit based on the persons needs. This form of software is just like Mac and it has very few virus problems and issues. This is mostly because more people use Mac and Windows and they focus their attacks on what most users are purchasing. Most people that use Linux typically buy a Windows computer and then install the software for free. This can be a con because you will have to base your computer purchase on the internal components. However this is what most users should do anyways. The other two cons are that Linux usually functions and works best with people that have more computer knowledge. The other con is the compatibility with other software’s and basically this operating system is just like Mac. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse